


Whats the Protocol

by Esbe



Series: Together [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esbe/pseuds/Esbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wonders whats ok and whats not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whats the Protocol

John wondered if there was a protocol for gay dates. Was it similar to het dates? Should be right?  

Was it ok to hold the door or pull the chair? But heck what if Mycroft wanted to do all that John usually did for women? Would he like it if Mycroft did that for him instead? Nope. So no doing what he wouldn't like being done for him. Yeah. 

What about the rest of the stuff?

Should he offer to walk Mycroft up to his door? Of course it was moot if they didn't walk. What if they took one of Mycroft's cars? Bugger! 

Was a kiss acceptable? Holding hands? Maybe not if his security personnel were around. Fuck how the hell did the man date at all with them lurking?

Did you praise his shoes or say he looked good?  

Did asking him up for coffee mean the same? Probably after all most guys took that as a given. Then again this was a Holmes. Did John want to? It would be a big leap. Perhaps just necking on the sofa?

Thank the stars that Sherlock was not in town! He could very much do without snark at the moment. He would deduce the whole thing the minute he was back of course. But not having him here now was a fucking blessing.

Fuck! He would probably tread a canyon into the floor by seven. 

He'd already changed his entire dress once like some giddy schoolboy primping for his first date. He went back to the bathroom and glanced at the mirror. Yeah! The black shirt was fine. It was warm enough that he could wear it without a jacket. Should he... nonononono... No rolling up his sleeves. 

He glanced down critically - he was damned sure that's the shiniest his shoes could get. His drill sergeant had -yeah- drilled it into him. He grabbed a tissue and wiped his damp hands again, licked his lips nervously. Did he have vaseline? He flicked off the light disgusted with himself and went back to wait for the cab. 

Three more minutes.

 


End file.
